Hercules in storybrooke pt w side story
by Onceytimereader
Summary: using existing plot holes in the story have created a new charatcer based on style an theme of once upon a t pree curse an part two after curse.


Hercules was having a very bad day. He was sparing with a straw bale he had chained to the rafters of his stable in the yard behind his stone home. Each strike of his mighty forearm to the bale sent shards of straw to the floor, each strike he poured in his anger of the events of the day. Before today he was thee strongest man in the whole city Thebes. His strength had been so great that it was widely rumored and boasted by himself that he was the son of Zeus. He used his fame was not unmerited for he had been called to an killed every monster that plagued the city, he even went so far as to stroll around town breaking up fights or disputes all of which he'd been handsomely paid. Today however During the Annual feats of strengths contest he had won since he was 15 years of age he lost. It was his first defeat and it hurt him bad. He feared old age had finally come to lay claim to him. To make matters worse on his way home from the events he had tried valiantly to break up a large fight an was beaten badly by the 10 men that were causing the fight. Quite fortunate the cities guards loving the opportunity to feel needed an praised had saved him before any real damage could be done to him. But it left a foul bruise to his pride an confidence. His wife Megara had tried desperately to help him saying that everyone ages an dies giving birth to new hero's and that he could now spend more time with his 3 sons. But Hercules could not be helped. He loved having a city need him being paid well for killing beats an earning praise with everyone. Now that all seem lost as he hit the bale of straw again. His sons had come to play with him and he in anger shouted them to their rooms. He loved them but right now they were a reminder of his age increasing and his strength fading , his strength was all he has need in his life. His final punch burst through the bale making the lower half fall to the floor.

"My, MY, nasty little temper you got there dearie" said a silly looking green man with odd clothes.

"who are you creature an if you value your life leave me now" Hercules was in no mood for someone to spurn his feelings now.

"I'm no creature merely the answer to all your woes. Rumplestilskin!" he added with a curious bow.

"why help me? what price do you seek from me" Hercules had now stood before the short funny fellow deciding if he should just leave or beat this man to help feel better. Before he could decide Rumplestiltskin laid a cloth over his hand an removed it to produce a large pie.

"with this pie you'll have all the strength you need. This pie is magic anyone who eats it ,it will drain away there life and strength an give it all to you. As for my price I only need an small task of you, your good at killing things an your legend proceeds you I merely want a small amount of blood from Cerberus. And since you the only man here in the land of the Gods, should be easy right?"

Hercules overjoyed at this accepted he had a plan he'd go back to the feats of strength contest an invite all the winners home to celebrate an there give them each a slice of it. Then go to the Underworld again an fetch the blood. Excitedly he hurried over to the contest an made the announcement. Soon he was heading back home with all ten winners. They cam e to his home he bade them sit at his large table an his wife began serving drinks as his three boys entertained the men with questions of their strengths. Hercules fetched the Pie he placed in secret above the shelf's to avoid accidents. "eat and be healthy " he announced. His wife asked him to go an fetch some wine an shed soon run out from all the drinking. Hercules very happily went to the stables where he kept his barrels of wine. He normally could lift one of the barrels in both hands an feel it weight on his feet. He took a moment to wait before trying to lift the barrel he selected. To his great joy the barrel was almost weightless as if it had nothing in it. He knew they'd all eaten the pie and quickly rushed back to the room to tell his wife the great news. Horror unimaginable met him at the door. All ten men laid dead in their seats but on the floor also laid his beloved Meg and His precious three boys. "What have I done!" Greif hit him hard he fell to his knees tears streaking an staining his eyes. The good men he thought he'd trick had been kind enough to share the pie with his family . Good men who won fair an square, his wife's body among that of his children he could not bare. She was right he knew in his heart, I should have just let it go an been a better father. He stared at what was left on the table. A single slice of pie they had no doubt left for him. He knew the source of what had really caused this an he would not stop unless he killed this Rumpleslitskin with that very last piece! Hercules journeyed to the land of the dead which had been made incredibly easier with his new found strength. He bested the three headed dog an took the needed blood an returned to his home stables where the funny man was leaning upon a post waiting for him. "get everything you wanted?" he grinned "Oh my yes my strength seems limitless, will I have this forever?" "as long as you lived it'll never fade an my price?" Hercules handed him the bottle of blood he'd asked for."Wonderful! well then goodbye!" he turned to leave but before that Hercules grabbed him by the throat an rammed the last piece of Pie in his mouth. To his shocked the funny man disappeared in a green plume of smoke.

His laughter echoed everywhere "Well this makes you either very smart or very dumb! you see I have life eternal making your strength now truly limitless! But alas you can kill me if that was your intention"

Hercules collapsed in grief he could not even avenge his family. The funny man appeared again before him an for the first time in many years Hercules felt fear for his life."Your in quite the trouble now aren't you. when the city finds out that you killed your family an those men they cast you out an you'll be hunted as a monster by those you worked for." Hercules looked up miserable seeing no choice. "if you would take me to your land I will work for you for the rest of my life, I have nothing left here I need purpose." The funny man struck out a hand an Hercules shook it. Hercules was blinded again by green smoke only this time when his vision cleared he was with Rumplestilskin but another man with a long black oat an a very large looking hat.

The next few weeks were quite surreal for Hercules. He was brought by Rumple to his castel an place in a tower. There was plenty food for him to eat an he was free roaming the castle Rumple took only few occasions to instruct him of the land he was now in with maps an chats It was by the third week after he had spent some time exploring the land that rumple made of him demands to obtain things or punish men. Some very public some required discretion .Hercules's strength was indeed formidable as he found profound uses for it he never imagined possible. He used it to interrogate break in an out of iron or stone places. Over the next year he became quite content he moved out of the dark castle ,took home in a forest by a lake in a small home. It was a small home for he in his old life would have wanted things bigger an better an knew what ends they led. One day he had to wait for rumple had told him he was to be abducted but that he was not to save him But kidnap the prince whom he found by a water well, he knocked him out an dragged him to his horse an placed him in the dark castles dungeon. He had just returned to his home when Rumple had contacted him in the mirror reflection. His order was to come to Snow whites castle an discretely find him in the dungeon. Hercules did so unquestioning because he had long since not truly cared what Rumple was doing as is things always worked out his way. He did as told an found Rumple deep in the dungeon . Once Hercules freed him he told him he was off to the castle to collect his things. Once he vanished in the green smoke had past a rumble had shook the place as Hercules reached the side gate he was gong to use for his escape a purple smoke as large as sky covering all swept over him.

**28 years pass.**

Hercules had remembered. He was currently sitting under a bar bell machine as in Storybrooke, he was Herman Clues. Owner an operator of Herman's Gym. He recalled it peered out the window an took leave he recalled his life in Thebes his life in Enchanted forest an now his life in he saw another cloud of smoke but this time when it hit him he did not travel nor forget he felt all his strength return to him. One thing on his mind Find !


End file.
